


Sated (Coming Back For Seconds And Thirds Remix)

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, First Time Topping, Fisting, M/M, Mutation, Remix, quick refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex discovers another benefit to Darwin's mutation-- namely, that it's really, really good for bottoming.  A remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/232699">Aftertaste</a> by the fabulous lady_krysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated (Coming Back For Seconds And Thirds Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232699) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> The glorious thing about writing Armando (Darwin) is that, really, his power can do ANYTHING. Including the physically-improbable stuff in this story. :D

Alex sucks on his fingers, and Darwin just grins at him. When Alex brings his fingers back out, shiny and a little slick, Alex sighs, because he has to ask. "What?"

"You really haven't figured out how my mutation works yet, have you?"

Alex glances down Darwin's body, eyes traveling all over, really getting caught up just in _looking_. How can he not, really; how could he _possibly_ not. Darwin shifts a little, slides his hand down his body and onto his thigh, and Alex feels his throat gets tight before he manages to swallow. "I know you can pretty much go forever," he says. "I know you're bendy. But what, there's more?"

"I'm not trying to cramp your style or anything, and that is really, really sweet, what you're doing there," Darwin says, leaning up. There's no grunt, no need to balance himself on an arm, he just sits up halfway and holds his position, like it's no big deal. "But you could also just, you know." He reaches out and strokes Alex's cock, warm and gentle, his fingers just flat-out _perfect_ , exactly the right motion and pressure. "Fuck me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Darwin lies down again. "Trust me."

But Alex can't just do it that way, even if Darwin's asking him outright. He reaches between Darwin's legs-- still with his spit-slick fingers-- and gently presses at Darwin's hole.

And sinks _in_.

"Oh, God," Alex gasps, flattening himself out over Darwin, mouth already open and greedy, looking for Darwin's lips. Darwin catches Alex behind the back of the neck and kisses him, and Alex keeps pushing his fingers into Darwin's ass, thrusting in again and again, _holy shit_. He's tight, he's as tight as anything Alex has ever had his fingers inside, himself included, but there's no resistance, no drag of skin against skin, nothing. Just that easy, easy glide, the one Alex can't stop himself from making... over, and over, and...

"Yeah," Darwin breathes. He rocks his hips up. "How about more? I can take more."

"I want, okay, I want--" Alex draws his fingers back and pushes in three. Three, and it's easy, and Darwin just arches underneath him like this is the best feeling ever.

And Alex has seen-- there are magazines, he's seen-- but no, that's... even Darwin couldn't...

"Come on," Darwin whispers. "Come on, more, that's it... you've got more to give me than that, don't you?"

Alex groans out loud. "I... yeah, but..."

Darwin stretches his legs, bends them at the knees and pulls them back tight against his chest. Alex's eyes go a little wide. "Okay, _wow_."

"I could tuck my ankles back behind my head if that wouldn't freak you out," Darwin says, smirking. "Go on, give me more. I _want_ more."

Alex puts a careful hand on Darwin's thigh-- he's man enough to admit it's more to keep _himself_ steady than Darwin-- and looks down at his hand. His fingers are a little shiny, but Darwin's not... not dripping or anything, he's just smeared with a little bit of super-slippery stuff, something his body makes... something his body's adapting to make _just for Alex_ , right now.

"You are really, _really_ hot, I just want you to know that," Alex says, before folding all four of his fingers together and pressing them into Darwin's ass, feeling Darwin clench tight around him and then _let him in_. " _God._ "

"That's _my_ line," Darwin breathes, head tilting back on his pillow. "That's it, go on, I can take it, you _know_ I can--"

It's so close to what he's seen in those pictures, he's _so_ tempted. Alex can see his fingers disappearing into Darwin, and it's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, he's never felt anything like it. All that pressure around his hand, and he knows he could go just a little further, he could just tuck his thumb in, he could... "Are you _sure_?"

"Do it."

Alex bites down hard on his lower lip and draws his fingers back, just a little. He folds his thumb down, and now he's ready-- oh, God, no, nothing in the world could've gotten him _ready_ to give this to somebody. He pushes forward anyway, nice and slow, and as Darwin arches and squirms and gasps for breath, Alex rocks gently back and forth, feeling Darwin taking more and more of him, fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch.

"Get," Darwin moans, "get _in_ me already, _dying_ here, no more teasing, no more, c'mon, come _on_ \--"

"I'm right here," Alex promises, and then he _is_ , his hand moving inside Darwin, his fingers folding into a fist, Darwin's body closing around him and clenching him, and Alex wishes like fuck he'd used his _left_ hand to do this, because _really_ , how can he look at Darwin-- legs spread and drawn back to his chest, cock thick and dark and gorgeous and _leaking_ \-- how can he look at Darwin, with _Alex's hand_ inside him, and not want to come?

"So good," Darwin groans. "That feels _so good_ , Alex, yeah-- now _move_ \--"

"I won't hurt you?" Alex asks, but Darwin wouldn't say it if he weren't sure. And Alex is pretty sure himself by now: this is going to work, this is going to feel _good_ to Darwin. Darwin's already squirming under him like he needs more, and Alex... Alex doesn't want to let Darwin go more than a second or two without something he wants, not if it's within Alex's power to give it to him.

So he starts moving his hand, rocking it gently at first, gasping every time Darwin lets out another groan. This is so hot it's making Alex feel like his body's on fire; he's going to explode, he's going to melt, he's going to-- _shit_ , he can't let the energy rings go, he really, really can't, not _now_ , for God's sake.

He slows down long enough to catch his breath, and Darwin growls a little, reaching down-- his arms aren't that long, are they, they shouldn't reach, but no, _Darwin_ , Darwin's always broken all the rules-- and catching Alex by the wrist, just above where it's caught up in his body.

"You're not gonna hurt me," Darwin says. "I swear, Alex. I _promise_ you. Let me have it."

And if anybody in the world can keep that promise, it's Darwin. Alex nods and breathes a little easier, and he starts up again, fucking Darwin with his _whole hand_ , dragging sounds from Darwin's throat, finally pitching him up and over and feeling Darwin's whole body go tense and tight around his hand as he comes, and... comes, and comes, God, Darwin's an overachiever when orgasms get involved.

Alex works his hand free and comes down on top of Darwin again, and Darwin just laughs, a little breathless. "Need something?" Darwin asks, already wrapping his legs around Alex's waist-- Darwin's mutation is just never going to stop being useful in bed, is it? Maybe other guys could do that, but could they get Alex down on top of them like this, chest-to-chest and face-to-face, in a position where they can kiss while they're still fucking?

Darwin can do that, _is doing that_ , God, and Alex takes advantage, giving him a wide, open-mouthed, messy kiss while thrusting inside him. He moans; if he'd been expecting Darwin to be a little loose after the way Darwin took Alex's whole freaking hand, well, that's not what he's getting at all. Darwin feels tight and perfect around him, so perfect Alex can't imagine why they haven't done this before, can't help thrusting in again, and again, and finally he just braces himself and _goes for it_ , thrusting into Darwin so hard he starts moving Darwin up the bed.

"Yeah-- oh, God, more, c'mon, gimme," Darwin pants, nails digging into Alex's back. "Don't hold back-- don't you ever hold back with me, you hear me? Come _on_." He sinks his nails into Alex's ass and drags him forward, and Alex throws his head back, no way to hold back _at all_ , all he can do is ride out the orgasm and yell out Darwin's name.

He sees stars for a while before he comes back down, and when Darwin carefully rolls Alex over on his back, Alex clings to him. Darwin tucks himself into Alex's side, and-- and, God, he's still hard, or he's hard again, or... Alex snuggles up close, letting Darwin rub up against Alex's hip. "Can't believe you," Alex moans, but of course he can, or he's starting to, anyway. "Again?"

"One more and then I swear I'll stop," Darwin breathes, the breath turning into a groan. He thrusts his hips, his cock sliding heavy and just right against Alex's hip, and Alex watches his face while he settles in to get off that one last time.

He's gorgeous. Alex saw that from day one. But now he gets to see so much more than that. He gets Darwin's intensity, the sharp, solid focus he brings to bed, the way Alex is the only thing in the whole world that matters to him. He gets to see Darwin's pleasure nearly breaking him, the way it doesn't matter how many times he's gone in a night, he still wants it just as much every single time. He sees the sheer sensuality of this man, the way his tongue slides over his lower lip, the way his muscles move as his cock goes gliding back and forth against Alex's body.

But when Darwin opens his eyes and looks at Alex and _smiles_ , Alex has to lunge up and cup Darwin's face in his hands and kiss him, because _God_ , it still shatters him every single time to see the way Darwin looks at him with love.

Darwin's cock jerks during that kiss, and he muffles his moan against Alex's mouth, flooding Alex's thighs and cock with it, another one of those orgasms that leaves Alex wrecked and filthy and _so damned happy_ about it.

"Maybe we'll go again later," Alex murmurs. "Nap now?"

"I'll get a towel, but then yeah, nap," Darwin says, kissing Alex's forehead. "You earned it."

" _Me._ " Alex is still laughing by the time Darwin comes back from the bathroom, warm damp towel in hand. " _You_ earned it."

Darwin's quick but thorough, getting them both cleaned up and then chucking the towel over the side of the bed so he can scoot close and hold Alex again. "We're just that damned good together, sweetheart," he murmurs.

"You got _that_ right," Alex murmurs back, and he closes his eyes and lets himself drift, all warm and comfortable in Darwin's arms.


End file.
